The Broken One
by Evelyn Call
Summary: "Even if I have to apologize to everyone I've ever wronged; I'm going to prove that I deserve a second chance. I'm not who they think I am-I'm not my Father." The war is over and everyone is returning to repeat the year they lost, but no one is really the same. New bonds are forged and will not be easily broken. And they will go to extreme lengths to prove it. DracoxOC


The Broken One

**Chapter One**

_**Prologue:**_

Of all the times I'd been thrown to the stone floor in the dungeons of the Manor, I'll always remember that last time as the hardest one to get up from. It had been like a claw slipping it's cold tines under the lids of my eyes, prying them open. I was forced to see that nothing was going to change on it's own. Grovelling at my Father's feet was never going to appease him, neither would begging him to believe the pathetic illusion I had invented: that I was the man he wanted me to be.

Magic, in it's true definition, describes an extraordinary being or object. While extraordinary can be defined as not only "not-ordinary", but as remarkably good and exceptional- or my personal favourite: _unusual_. Lucius Malfoy had raised me to believe that we were magical, in it's purest form. No exceptions- no grey area. Every day that I've lived outside my Father's supervision, I've discovered strong evidence that states he's wrong. For the longest time any new piece of information hit me like a slap in the face. Eventually I learned to accept it, and not much surprised me. Now I find that I look forward to it, and I revel in the chance to find reasons why the life I had was the wrong one.

I'm going to tell you about my journey today, not only because I enjoy telling it but because I believe that you deserve to hear it. After all, everyone deserves a chance to become better. Even me: I just had to be open to the idea...

* * *

I sigh with relief as the Hogwarts Express came to a rest at platform 9 3/4, I have been waiting for almost an hour and a horde of students were already waiting to board. I was getting tired of all the questioning glances and accusing glares. Aside from their attention to me everyone seemed relatively ecstatic to be returning to school. I had been excited once too of course, when my life held some resemblance of innocence. That isn't the case this year however, seeing as I'm no longer just seen as a fellow student. I'm Draco Malfoy; A Death Eater. I can't believe that I'm allowed to return this year at all, but I have the Golden Trio to thank for that. They had taken pity on me and my Mother and decided to stand up for me at my trial. I had been released with nothing more than a summer of house arrest along with a promise to make changes. What kind of changes I can't be certain, but I assume that one of those changes will be the Malfoy's view on blood status. No worries there; I never believed that none sense anyway. Well, maybe that's a lie- I believed it for a short span of time when my Father was my idol and I was too naïve and stupid to question him. By forth year I had completely given up on that idea but held the illusion so that I wouldn't get beaten to a pulp. Once fifth year rolled around I had actually held Granger at the top of my list of people I admired. Sure she's a little annoying when she bests me at everything without so much as breaking a sweat, but all the same, she's an incredible witch regardless of her being Muggle-born.

Putting my thoughts aside for the time being I rush to get onto the train- I hope to find an empty compartment seeing as there's doubtfully anyone willing to share with a Death Eater. I have to come to terms with the fact that I'm either hated or feared. Both of those things require people to avoid me at all costs or lash out at me in anger- neither are overly appealing. And it hurts too, not that I want to admit it to anyone else; because no one really knows who I am. They know my name obviously, but who I actually am has never had the opportunity to show. Lucius Malfoy saw to that. I plan on breaking the 'umbilical chord' this year. Lucius is in prison for life and I am now the head of the family, I'm free to make my own choices for once in my life. And so help me Merlin- I'm making all the right ones this year. Even if I have to personally apologize to every person I've ever wronged.

_Actually_, I stop in my tracks, _that's not an altogether bad idea_-

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind me, making me aware that I've been blocking the entrance to the train. I look over my shoulder to apologize, but stop myself when my eyes settle on Theodore Knott. What a dick... _Ironic though, since he doesn't seem to have one-_

"Move it _traitor_," he sneered. _Please, like that's really a sneer- no one does it like I do_.

"Really Knott?" I raise my eyebrow, "you're going to play that card?"

"What other card is there to play, Malfoy?"

He shrugs and I narrow my eyes, "I made the choices I did to save my Mother, at least I didn't run like a coward."

Knott glared darkly, "I didn't run. I may have stayed out of the way, but I never betrayed the Dark Lord."

_Ah_, so that's the role he's chosen. Pity. I had hoped that the majority of the Slytherins in my year had woken up from their stupidity and realized how wrong they were. I'm choosing to remain silent, I'm not going to dignify his blatant naïveté with a response.

"If _I_ had been chosen for the task you were, _I_ wouldn't have failed- _I_ would have accepted it with honour."

I roll my eyes, he can say that easily now because it's over- he was never faced with the choices I was. His Mothers life never relied on his decisions. I turn to walk away but his next choice of words cause me to freeze in place.

"_I_ don't plan on letting the Dark Lords ambitions _die_."

I suck in a breath. What did he mean by that? Surely he wasn't planning on continuing with Voldemort's ideals? After everything that had happened; all the lives- _innocent lives_- that had been ripped away? I feel my blood begin to boil, but my conscience talks me down. If Knott really is plotting something, I can't make him aware that I disapprove- I need him to think that I simply don't care. I'll worry about learning the rest later.

"Do what you want Knott- just leave me out of it." I don't even turn around, I continue with a brisk pace down the hall, continuing my search to find an empty compartment. My thoughts are suddenly on overdrive, making it difficult to focus on where I'm going. I bump several shoulders and receive plenty of hissed insults but I ignore them. _Damn it_- thanks to Knott I can't find any completely empty compartments. Every time I stop to glance into one I meet dark looks or wide fearful eyes. When I reach the second from the last compartment I find one that has only one person occupying it. _Here goes nothing_. I slowly open the door, not wanting to startle her. She looks up at me as I enter which gives me the opportunity to look her over.

She's pretty. Not in the way that draws unwanted attention, but it's a natural beauty. She has doe eyes that I can't establish for sure as being more green or blue. Her lips are small, reminding me of a porcelain muggle doll that my Mother keeps hidden in her room. She's always had a love for them although I've never asked why. After the sliding door clicks behind me the girl offers a soft smile that surprises me. I haven't received one of those in a long while. I carefully make my way to sit across from her, a little apprehensive and slightly afraid of rejection. Who can blame me? I've only been the object of everyone's hatred and disappointment for most of my life.

She's on the shorter side, maybe five foot four at the most. Her feet don't even touch the floor. Her face tells me that she must be in my year or maybe one year lower. I don't recognize her and due to her friendly reaction I'm left thinking perhaps she's an exchange student? But that seemed unlikely since after the war most parents opted to look at any school other than Hogwarts. Her hair is parted heavily to the left and cascades in long chestnut ringlets, finally coming to a rest at her hips. Her breasts are slightly larger than average- I blush slightly in embarrassment for looking but continue my assessment. She looks to be about 145 pounds- curvy and naturally muscular. Her knee-length, coral dress seems to be made out of a material that mimics silk. It ties around her neck and just after coming in at her waist the dress loosely falls till just passed her knees. It's modest enough but suits her in a fashion that wants me to keep looking. The colour is not normally one that I enjoy but up against her sun-kissed skin it was definitely one I could grow attached to. She has on a pair of white lace flats which- as my eyes travel back up towards her face- I notice they match perfectly with a single white shell dangling on a braided hemp chain around her neck.

Seeing her staring at me I clear my throat, "I hope you don't mind me joining you? I'm not exactly welcome in any other compartment."

She smiles again, "I don't mind."

I'm not sure what kind of voice I expected, but I'm pleasantly surprised. It reminds me slightly of that Ravenclaw girl that hangs around Potter and Longbottom; _Lovegood_ I believe. She's calm in a way that almost isn't normal considering who I am, and her voice holds no sign of a British accent. Interesting. The possibility of her being an exchange student rose slightly

"I haven't seen you around before," I start off carefully, personally hoping that she doesn't know who I am from personal experience. "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

She blushes and her eyes drop to the floor, "I've been here as long as you have."

I felt my hope deflate dramatically. _Damn. So much for that idea_...

"I keep mostly to myself, so I understand why you don't recognize me..."

I nod, "then I assume you know who I am?"

She smiled sadly at me, "I know you're Draco Malfoy- but I don't truly _know_ you. I've seen you in the halls and in classes, but we've never spoken to one another before."

I contemplate the meaning behind her words, not quite daring to get my hopes up again. Does she mean to say that she doesn't hate me for what I've done? Do I get a clean slate or-

"I know what you're thinking," she smiles again as she plays with the hem of her dress. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for her to elaborate. I know she can't really read my mind- and not only because I'm skilled in Oclumency."You are wondering how someone could possibly be willing to accept you after the things you've done and the choices you've made."

The train's whistle suddenly rings out and ther's a brief jerk before it begins its long journey to Hogwarts. I look out the window, suddenly feeling like this girl can see straight through me. It's not that I feel violated it's just that I've always naturally hidden my emotions away. I figured that with the war being over I could finally be myself, but I never thought the mask I usually wore would fall away so easily. _Amazing what a summer away from Lucius Malfoy can do..._

"It's easy to be brave when you have nothing to lose..."

I snap my attention back to her so fast I feel a small pop in my neck, I wince slightly but ignore it. She's still staring straight at me and I struggle to keep eye contact.

"But when you risk loosing someone you love... The choice isn't so easy anymore."

I'm not sure when I had started to hold my breath, but after I begin to feel light-headed I run a hand through my hair and focus on my feet. I slowly suck in air, trying not to draw attention to the fact that I forgot to breathe. _Good Merlin, my hands are shaking- why are my hands shaking?_

"I know that you've been regretting your choices for years now," she continues so quietly that I strain my ears to hear her. "Maybe no one else cared to notice- but I did."

"Notice what?" I look up, finally having my breathing under control. _Who is this girl?_

"That you weren't enjoying hurting people anymore; your eyes would flash with regret every time I saw you belittle or insult someone. You had enjoyed it at one time maybe, but sometime during fourth year things changed- perhaps after the Yule Ball."

I nod slowly, but I'm not ready to explain to her what exactly it was that changed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I have an Eidetic memory; I retain information without even meaning to." She shrugs like it's not a big deal and I shake my head. "After watching you go through the motions for so long, I guess one could say that I can read you like a book.

I don't even know how to respond to that. How am I supposed to even _feel_ about that? On one hand I'm annoyed, but strangely enough, on the other I'm grateful. Perhaps this year will be a little easier knowing that there's someone who knows me better than I do; I won't get away with lying to myself about how I feel. This girl seems like the type to lay everything on the table- not afraid to be honest. Speaking of which, I slap my hand to my forehead, I still don't even know her name. "I'm sorry, I've been so rude- You seemingly know everything there is to know about me, but I don't even know your name."

She giggled and swung her feet- kind of cute actually, "My name is Evelyn Call. You can call me Evelie, though, if you'd like."

_Evelie. Pretty name._ I test a light smile but I'm afraid it ends up looking more like a smirk. I need to work on that too.

"It will get easier, I promise!" Evelie laughs at me and I frown. "_Smiling_; it will get easier."

How the _hell_ does she do that? I stare at her, not entirely sure what to say now, but she shrugs again.

"Like a _book_, remember?"

"It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure." I feel a chuckle rumble through my chest, "I hope that you'll give me the opportunity?"

Evelie tilts her head slightly, at first I thought that I had finally snuck something past her but she suddenly nods, "Of course. I look forward to having a friend this year."

I raise my eyebrow at that, surely a girl like this would have friends. A thought suddenly strikes me, and I'm recalling that her name sounds a little familiar. The voice of Theodore Knott rings through my mind followed by the laughter of Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson- they had mentioned the name of an Evelyn Call that Theo had been paired with in Potions class. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be _mute_?"

It was Evelie's turn to look out the window, I'm pained to see a sad look in her eyes- I probably could have asked her a little more nicely. "I choose not to talk to people because not many have anything nice to say, people just began to assume that I _couldn't_ talk- but not one person actually cared enough to _ask_."

"You spoke to _me_," I state the obvious and feel a little stupid.

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Well there's a response I wasn't expecting; she managed to answer the question without actually giving me any more information than I started with. _This girl catches me off guard at every turn- it's refreshing_. I study her for a moment longer as she's distracted by what's happening out the train window. She's chewing on the inside of her cheek- everyone has a nervous habit, mine happens to be lashing out at people- and I can't help but question further, "You've really not spoken to _anyone_ since you've been at Hogwarts?"

Evelie shakes her head and her eyes meet mine again. _Definitely more green. _"I tried more than once- but people would cut in and say 'oh, she can't talk...' and I would lose the desire to bother. Once most people found out that I didn't talk, I became invisible- part of me wanted to just yell at everyone but I realized that they didn't deserve to know the truth."

I couldn't find the words to disagree with her. For the last several years I've followed almost the exact same logic- why would I try to show anyone who I am when everyone was so keen on their own conclusions? Evelie was right, they didn't deserve it.

She released a sigh, "I've come to realize, however, that although _everyone else_ may not deserve to know me-

"_You_ deserve it; _you_ deserve the chance to be who you are- forget about everyone else."

Evelie's eyes lit up and her mouth pulled into one of the widest smiles I've ever seen, "I knew you would understand the feeling."

Her and I are going to get along just fine, I realize. Despite the loneliness I had been feeling upon boarding the train, I'm suddenly unable to fight off the warming sensation in my chest. _I hope I'm going to get used to this._ "What do you say to being friends?"

"Think you can be friends with a _Muggle-born_ Gryffindor?" She winks at me, "I would hate to ruin your reputation."

At first I expected myself to hesitate, but I decided with overwhelming confidence that I don't care what house she's in or where she comes from. I stick out my hand for her to shake and she shifts forward in her seat to take it- for the first time in years a true smile spreads across my pale face, "I'm actually hoping that you do."

* * *

Once Draco and I had established a budding friendship, our conversations flowed with incredible grace. After nearly seven years of not talking to anyone at school, there are ample things I've been dying to share. He gave me his devoted attention as I rambled through topics as basic as my favourite colour being olive green all the way to my dream of being a Mother. I explained to him that after my own mother passed away when I was nine- and since my father is out of the picture- I had gone into the muggle foster care system. I was alone almost all the time, and that had eventually led to my desire to have a large family of my own some day.

"I had always wanted siblings when I was younger," Draco began quietly. I know hes apprehensive about me still, not that he means to be. Anyone with common sense should know that you can't expect a child to go through what he has unscathed. "But there's been a curse on my family for over five generations; only one child- _always_ a boy- could be born. Simply to carry on the Malfoy name."

Well that's interesting. I had never heard of a curse like that before- not one that could effectively carry on through the family line even when the women were obviously only married into the Malfoy name. "Why did the curse start- I mean, someone obviously had to cast it? That's quite the grudge."

He chuckled but I could tell there wasn't much humor behind it, "It was a Malfoy daughter that cast it, actually."

I raise my eyebrow in curiosity, _Draco is rubbing off on me already._

"She had been forced into an arranged marriage," Draco frowns before continuing and I know that he's ashamed of his families traditions. "They chose him because he was wealthy- and money meant power. Malfoy's have always been after power.

After the wedding he became physically abusive- it got steadily worse until she was beaten within an inch of her life. The medi-witches had done all they could but she slipped into a magical coma."

"Then how could she have cast the curse?" I lean forward in my seat. I nervously begin to play with my dress- a frequent habit of mine- and I can tell it amuses Draco but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Magical Comas can break just like muggle comas, but it can take _decades. _In this case- she didn't wake up for 20 years, and at that time, 45 years old was _old."_

I nod, understanding perfectly. Even now, the age of 45 was the point most people considered as a deadline for all the things one wants to accomplish.

"You can imagine how angry she was I'm sure," Draco uncrossed and recrossed his feet. "She blamed her parents. They were the ones that arranged her marriage. She decided that a family that would knowingly _sell_ their daughters to men, didn't deserve to have any."

"So what are the conditions of the curse?"

Draco shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I search my mind for the right words. "A curse comes with the assumption that it can be broken somehow, if certain conditions are met..."

"I don't know the exact translation of the curse, but it's my understanding that the Malfoy family is no longer worthy of daughters- and are only allowed one child to carry on the name."

"And what would make you worthy again?"

"You assume that she left a loophole, but I imagine that my Family has explored those avenues already."

"Only the ones that they were willing to _consider."_ I shrug. I don't want to cross any imaginary line by insulting his family- even though I know Draco is not like his father, habits are hard to break and I've personal seen his temper when backed into a corner.

Draco appears irritated at first but relief rushes through me when he turns thoughtful. I feel guilty all of a sudden, for assuming the worst of him, especially when he's proven to have a level head so far.

I had always been curious about Draco Malfoy after noticing him in second year, when he was chosen to face Harry Potter in Professor Lockhart's dueling club. I didn't exactly see the same boy that everyone else did- sure he was rude, and quite frankly, a bully. But Draco seemed like the kind of child that was starved of love, and instead his parents over compensated with material things, and so he grew up thinking that love wasn't something he needed.

For a long time I believed that I didn't need love either- when my father refused to be in my life and I was forced into Foster homes, I became a nuisance to people. A charity case. It made them feel better about themselves for opening their homes to me, but never their hearts. No one ever shed a tear for me when I was moved somewhere else, and no one offered second chances when I made an honest mistake. The same was for Draco- he was taught that respect was love, and that you couldn't receive it unless you succeeded.

"Do you think _I _can break the curse?" Draco's voice breaks my thoughts and my eyes meet with his. I know that he's not really asking me about the curse- he wants to know if I think he's worthy- at least more so than his ancestors. I know he is, and I want him to know it too.

"You are more than likely the first to stand a chance," I smile and he smiles back. "I don't know what would have been considered worthy five generations ago, but I promise you that you are more than worthy now- maybe you just have to prove it?"

Draco rolls his eyes dramatically, "With my history, that's a tonne of proof I'll be needing!"

"Well you only need to start somewhere," I shrug, secretly hoping that he considers earning peoples forgiveness instead of just ignoring the majority of the student body.

Draco looked like he was going to ask me to elaborate, but we are surprisingly interrupted when the compartment door slides open. I bite my cheek when a dark skinned, but handsome man enters quietly. I recognize him as Blaise Zabini; a Slytherin like Draco, but he keeps to himself much like I do and opts to stay out of trouble. I look at Draco and see that he's tense. I know that Blaise and him had been good friends, but once things got heavier for Draco, he had pushed everyone away. Maybe later I'll ask him why, but I can tell when two people need privacy.

"I'll go get into my uniform," I slowly stand and Draco's eyes flicker appreciatively to me for a moment but then snap back to the other Slytherin who never looked my way before taking my place on the seat opposite Draco. After collecting my things from my carry-on I touch his shoulder to offer my encouragement before slipping out the compartment door.

* * *

Once Evelie left, the overwhelming feelings of regret came flooding back. The person I still consider my best friend is sitting across from me, looking less than enthused. I owe him an explanation, I can't deny that, but I didn't really know how to give him one.

We had been introduced shortly after we were out of diapers and have been practically inseparable since. Our mothers enjoyed gossip sessions so it never took much begging on either of our parts to spend time together. Not a day went by where we didn't get into mischief, Blaise and I: ranging from flour all over the kitchen to peacocks in my fathers study. I shiver slightly at the memory. Father had been quite livid that day. Blaise hadn't been allowed back to the manor for a month.

"Why did you do it?"

Blaise's voice interrupts my thoughts and I force myself to look him in the eye, "Do what?"

He glares at me, "You pushed me away!"

"It was the best thing to do Blaise," I run my hand nervously through my shaggy hair, doubting that he's going to care what my reasons are. He's just plain mad. "I was being forced to do terrible things and I know that you would have just offered to help me-

"I did offer to help you!" He rose to his feet to gain some height on me, his intimidation technique is impressive but it won't work on me.

"I didn't want you involved," I try to remain calm, but I feel my defenses building up. "I knew that I wasn't going to succeed; I knew that in all likelihood I was going to die- I couldn't drag you into it."

"You mean you couldn't _trust_ me-

"You know that's not true!" I can't hold my temper any longer and leap to my feet, meeting him eye to eye. The nerve of this prat! "You're my _best friend_- aside from my Mother, you are the only one that's been there for me!"

"That's my point-

"What point?! You're just pissed off when you should be _thanking_ me!"

"You shut me out!" Blaise throws his hands up and I can't stop myself from flinching. His eyes soften suddenly and I strain to hear his next words, "we used to tell each other everything..."

I sigh. He's not mad- he's hurt. I shoved him violently out of my life with no explanation at all. I was so caught up with my own crap that I didn't stop to think about how Blaise would feel. I made him think our friendship was disposable to me, and it's not. I could never replace a friend like Blaise- hell, he's practically a brother. That's why I wouldn't knowingly risk his life for the sake of my own skin. "I couldn't let you die for me."

He flops back onto the seat and covers his face with his hands, "it was my choice to make."

I shouldn't feel guilty about this and yet somehow I do. I know that what I did was the right thing, in fact it was probably the only decent decision I made, but I could have gone about it better. I'm only thankful for the chance to ask forgiveness. "I owe you a lot of things Blaise, and it's unfair of me to ask for more; but I need you to forgive me."

"I forgive you for being a selfless prat and probably saving my life."

I chuckle and let my shoulders relax. For a small moment I was worried that Blaise wouldn't let this go. The war changed a lot of people- some for the worse, others for the better.

Blaise finally looks back up at me and smirks, "so, whose the babe?"

"Evelie Call," I shake my finger at him in a mock scolding. "No womanizing her Blaise, she's my friend."

"I thought _I_ was your friend?" He grabs her heart, feigning shock and insult. "And isn't that the mute girl from Gryffindork?"

I roll my eyes, oh boy, that mute thing really has spread to everyone- Blaise never falls for rumored information. He's always preferred to decide for himself. "She's not actually mute, she just never talked to anyone because no one had the decency to ask her- and I don't care what house she's in."

"Oh," Blaise shrugs and then smiles. "So she's like you then."

I raise my eyebrows and he continues.

"You know, with the whole; _I'm not going to let anyone know the real me_ facade."

"Like you can talk."

"Hey now, I've never pretended to be someone I'm not." He raises he's hands beside his head. I couldn't call him a liar there. Technically he is telling the truth. Everyone knows that Blaise doesn't follow the normal pure-blooded prejudices.

"You've never openly opposed the things you disagree with either," I throw back and he shrugs it off.

"I'm a _S__lytherin_, not a Gryffindor." He scoffs and I laugh again. It's good to have my best friend back. Not that I ever truly lost him.

"No more hiding, Blaise." I lean forward in my seat and put on a serious face. He leans forward too and I know he's mocking me but I ignore him. "I'm done with who I used to be- _for good_."


End file.
